Admiral Alexander Marcus
The Humanists Admiral Alexander Marcus had looked up on the holonews seeing a particular advertisement that kept him interested known as The Humanists and set out coordinates to find this group. The starfleet admiral was welcomed by opened arms by Cerberus soldiers where Marcus was escorted for a meeting with The Illusive Man. Hearing his words carefully about what the Humanists was about Admirable Alexander Marcus had come to a conclusion that the Illusive Man was indeed right about humanity being under threat by the aliens that wish to seek overthrowing the human race something he has in common with him. He comes into joining The Illusive Mans cause becoming his third in command then with helping from this humanist group, he can use his publicity and support from the other anti-non human members to take control over starfleet as the very leader of his humanities universe by using evidence that can be used as propaganda to hail him as a hero to all of planet Earth. Admiral Alexander Marcus wants to save humanity from The Klingon threat sacrificing every other alien race allied with the Federation to preserve humanity and now that Cerberus and other purely human anti-alien organizations are backing him up, he doesn't need to worry less except to all who are naive enough to oppose him thinking its wrong. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Admiral Alexander Marcus had showed up with his corrupt starfleet officers from the crowd of the the press conference where The Illusive Man had started his smear campaign on every non-human of the Multi-Universe. Alexander Marcus lends his support to further augmentate The Illusive Man's argument that he is right and the aliens are the true enemies who should be eradicated from the territory of human colonized worlds where there can be no compromise of peace. Only through their display of force would they be able to accomplish this task by telling the humans at the press or watching on the Multi-Universe news to join The Humanists. The talk all ended with Admiral Alexander Marcus shaking his friend The Illusive Mans hand as J Jonah Jameson took pictures of this to be brought in for an interesting story that non-humans would really hate. Trivia Admiral Alexander Marcus serves as a more evil counterpart of what Oleg Petrovsky would become if he had no decency of honor in sparing alien lives and why you see him more on the combat fields leading The Humanist Fleet as a replacement of Oleg. Category:The Humanists Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Third in Command Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Father of Heroine Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Supremacists Category:Warmongers Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humans Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Slanderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Pilots Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Mentors Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Weller Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:The Helper Squad Villains Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Admirals Category:Characters from the Future